sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures Of Tom and Lou/Characters
List of characters from the SBC spin-off The Adventures Of Tom and Lou. Main Characters - Tom - Is a 23 year old adventurous fish who thrives to break the boring barriers of his day by day life. Tom has an equally adventurous uncle who gives Tom his car. Tom is usually extremely impulsive, putting others in harms way without thinking about it. Tom has asthma, as implied in "High Tide In The Sky" Lou - Is a 23 year old fish who is best friends with Tom. Lou is a safety freak, thus very cautious about the adventures Tom wants him to join him on.Lou is shown to have courage, by almost fighting Big Mike in "The Pub Club". Lou often reads informational guides about the places he and Tom visit. He reads the "Around The Sea" tourguide book by Betty Coven. The Black Horror '''- Is an anthropomorphic car, brought to life by repairman Steve. The Black Horror originally belonged to Tom's uncle, Max who originally made it for the bad guys club. The Black Horror appears slightly germ-a-phobic, being very angry when Tom and Lou take him to unclean places (as showed in "Uncle Max"). In "The Adventures Of Moochers" he is shown to be very conniving, seen when he conceives a plan with Evelyn. Over time, he gradually begins to like Tom and accept him as his owner, as implied by his and Evelyn's converstation in "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert (Part 2)" '''Evelyn - Tom and Lou's childhood friend who is traveling the sea with her Cheer leading Squad for the summer. Evelyn is a perfectionalist. She's very good in combat, as shown in episodes such as "Dating Ms. Disaster" and "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 2) . In "The Pink Scream", she gets a boatmobile exactly like The Black Horror, just female and pink. Scooter '''- Tom and Lou's good friend who appears to be very oblivious, absent minded, and naive. It is discovered that he never finished high school in "Tales of A High School Dropout", which is why he always had trouble finding a job, thus travelled the ocean all summer looking for work. Reccuring Characters - '''Big Mike - One of the main antagonists. A strong and dangerous fish who constantly bullies Tom and Lou. He also started dating Evelyn for a short period, but she dumped him in favor of Tom. Big Mike appears in episodes 2, 3, and 34. He also briefly appears in Short #1. Uncle Max '- Tom's uncle who likes to live life on the wild side, similar to Tom. He is something of a prankster. Uncle Max appears in episodes 1, 5, 23, 28, 39, and 40. He also appears in Short #1 '''Momma Lou '- The mother of Lou. Tom and Lou generally express their annoyance of her. She is seen to be a martial arts master, taking out a group of robbers in minutes. Appears in episodes 12, 18, and 29. She makes a small guest appearance in Short #1. '''Tour Guide Betty - An international tourguide with a mean streak. She is enemies with The Wildfire Club. She appears in episodes 15 and 17 Dave - Dave is the guy who buys Tom and Lou their houses for each place they stay at during their all summer road trip. The boys often speak out about how he hooks them up with awesome places. He usually serves no farther purpose. Dave appears in episodes 9 and 18. Denver: One of the show's main antagonists. Denver is a sketchy government man. In the special, "Tom and Lou Go To Highschool", he sends the boys on an assignment to investigate a local high school in Lanesville by posing as students. However he is actually conspiring with the students to kidnap The Black Horror. He reappears in the special "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" where he and and an undercover government group arrest Tom and Lou for stealing files on a secret plan. In Part 2, he reveals, he is going to make a deal with the humans to take fishes from the sea, in exchange for the humans providing help to dig up gold from below the sea grounds. His plan fails when Evelyn takes the Permisson file from him. Subsequently, The Black Horror saves Tom and Lou from being killed by his associates. Bartender Mick '''- The owner and bartender of the Pub Club in Episode 2. He reappears in "A Chip Off The Old Pub", where he retires, handing the Pub Club over to Tom, but Tom gives him back ownership after he realizes that he can't handle it. Appears in episode 2 and 28. He also briefly appears in Short #1. '''Stacey Millers - First appears in Season 1 "Taking Seconds". She tries to sell Lou cookies, eventually revealing that she is part fo the Scout Troup Girls of Bikini Bottom and that she and her team have gone international for the summer. He rudely yells that he doesn't want to buy cookies, to which she replies "Meeeooww aggressive". She then leaves. She reappears in Season 2 "Evelyn And Lou Run A Girl Scout" in which Tom and Lou destroy the scout girl's factory (by mistake) with ancient atlantis fireworks, which also landed Tom in the hospital. Stacey blackmails Lou and Evelyn into driving her, Trisha, and Rosa to their abandoned factory in Shark Fin City or else she would call the police on Tom and Lou. At first, hesitant to do it, Evelyn and Lou drive her to Shark Fin City in The Black Horror. After a chain of dangerous events, they find out that the factory had been long destroyed by the sharks, which Stacey forgot. Everyone, angered with her, leaves her by herself and a group of sharks corner her. She isn't seen again. Minor Characters - Nina - An inner city woman who took a romantic interest in Lou. She died when Lou turned off her hospital machine.Appears in episode 4 Kyle - A mobster who was dating and stalking Nina. He was taken down by Evelyn. Appears in episode 4. The Christmas Car - Appearing in "The Black Horror In A Christmas Carol" (Episodes 25 and 26). He is white with red and green stripes. He is good at what he does and was very gentle with The Black Horror during their adventure through the past and future. Old Man Shelldon - Appeared in Episode 30 "The Underground Trail That led To No Where" when Tom and Lou (driving in The Black Horror) see an old man walking down the road and they ask him if he needs help, but he insults them by calling them "illiterate city kids". He tells them about the No Where Hole. He appears at the end of the episode with Evelyn and the two tell Tom, Lou, and The Black Horror the truth about The No Where Hole. Margo Camping -''' A famous actress who was on the run from the police after commiting crimes. She appears in Season 2's "The Margo Camping Story", where she takes Scooter to dinner after he helps her fix her car. She then takes him to her apartment, where Scooter's friends bust in to tell him that she is a wanted criminal. She eventually takes Evelyn hostage, but decides to give up and let herself be taken in by the police. 'Trisha -' A member of the Scout Troup Girls of Bikini Bottom, appearing in "Evelyn and Lou Run A Girl's Scout". She rides to Shark Fin City in The Black Horror, along with Evelyn, Lou, Rosa, and Stacey. Stacey comments that she is chubby. 'Rosa -' A member of the Scout Troup Girls of Bikini Bottom, appearing in "Evelyn and Lou Run A Girl's Scout". She rides to Shark Fin City in The Black Horor, along with Evelyn, Lou, Trisha, and Stacey. She is show to be sweet, such as when she stood up for Trisha when Stacey called her "chubby". '''Bertha, Amanda, Cornelia, and Shella - Four girls who appear in "Evelyn, The Female Slayer". They are black belts at a Women's Karate Academy that Evelyn is attending. They get her into modeling, after realizing how pretty she is. While Evelyn and the boys are cleaning up at the Modeling studio, the four girls attack them. Evelyn beats them up, but they reveal they were not serious and set everything up to see if Evelyn was worthy of her black belt, which they do give to her. The Hollaback Girls - Evelyn's cheerleading team who are traveling the ocean for the summer, cheering at games. Lola - A member of Evelyn's cheearleading squad. She only says the word "Yea",which is questioned by Evelyn and the rest of the squad. In "The Pink Scream", Evelyn got angry at her for only saying "Yea". She appears in episodes 16, 19, 21, 31, and 39 Stephanie - On Evelyn's cheer squad. She is seen to be Evelyn's best friend. She appears in episodes 16, 21, 31, and 39. Tina - On Evelyn's squad. She has self proclaimed "Man Muscles". She only appears in Episode 16 and 31. She does not return in Episode 39 for unknown reasons. Roxy - Member on Evelyn's squade. Shown curious about if Lola only ever says "yea". She appears in episodes 16, 21, 31, and 39. Fiona - A new member on Evelyn's squad, who joins sometime after Episode 31. She first appears in Episode 39, "Tom's Louful Life". She is seen to be mean spirited and makes snappy comments, as she did to Scooter. Scooter - Evelyn and Scooter come up with the idea of him being the team's mascot in Episode 39 "Tom's Louful Life". After he causes the girls to lose the Cheerleading compettition (while trying to reunite Tom and Lou), the other cheerleaders (except Evelyn) vote for him to be off the team. It is unknown whether or not he'll continue as a mascot on the squad in future episodes. The Bad Guyz Club - A group of mobsters that Uncle Max is involved with. They are main antagonists. Dario: Dario is the leader of the BGC society. He shoots Uncle Max after he is told to by Uncle Max himself. He had allowed Tom to join the club in "I Pledge Alliance...To The Flag", because he is "Max's nephew". He again allowed Tom to join the club in Season 3's "Tom's Louful Life" when Tom reveals that he and Lou's friendship is over. He then reveals that the group only tries to kill him, because he hangs out with Lou. He appears in episodes 5, 15, 29, and 39 Bruce: Seems to envy Dario's leader position. He appears in episodes 5, 15, 39. Chewy: Often flamboyant. Seems to idolize Dario. He appears in episodes 5, 15, 29, and 39. Roid: Has bad pronunciation. He appears in episodes 5, 15, and 39. Lester: Seen as a member. He appears in episodes 5,15, and 39. The Wildfire Club - A group of gang members that live at Wildfire Forest. They are minor antagonist. They are also enemies with Tourguide Betty. Tyson: The leader of TWC. He appears in episode 8 and 17. Flex: Seen as Tyson's main man of the WC. He appears in episode 8 and 17. Nikko: Appears to be a member, seen agreeing with Tyson about rich people. He appears in episode 8 and 17. Jaque: Appears to be a member. He appears in episode 17. Alex: A new member of TWC. He used to love Tourguide Betty until he discovered TWC's history with her. He first appears in Episode 17. News Reporters - Jennifer Tinsley - First seen in episode 5, where she interviews the Bad Guyz Club. She later appears in episode 23, when Uncle Max starts dating her in order to scam her out of all her money. Tom and the gang help her get it back. She goes on to appear in episode 39. 'David Hickings '- First seen in episode 5, where he gives news on the Bad Guyz Club. He later appears at the end of eisode 23, where on a newscast, he notes that Jennifer is acting like a wild underwater chimp. He goes on to appear in Episode 39. Category:The Adventures of Tom and Lou/Characters